Bitacora de un embarazo
by Viko W
Summary: A Deidara no le cae en gracia saber que cierta persona lo ha involucrado en planes que no recuerda haber consentido. M-preg.


**Disclaimer:** La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto así como los personajes. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: M-preg**, ortografía, gramatica, quizas olvidé frases porque tengo sueño, OoC, por si las dudas y OCs.

MadaDei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Septiembre-mayo (22)

**Bitácora de un embarazo.**

La ropa comenzaba a apretarle. Frunció el ceño tirándose a la cama y chasqueó la lengua. Demonios, los pantalones le molestaban. Eso sin mencionar el que sus caderas dolieran sin ningún buen motivo. El rubor surgió de inmediato. Sí, sí, esta vez no había ningún motivo por el cual debiera estar adolorido.

Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad. Últimamente no se sentía del todo bien. Las cosas dentro de él parecían no estar en orden. Tocó el botón del pantalón. O algo así. Quizás sólo estaba comiendo demasiado. Frotó su frente. Aunque eso no explicaba los recientes mareos y nauseas matutinas.

—Tal vez estoy enfermo, uhn…

—Es probable. ¿Quieres hacer una _cita_ con el doctor?

Tuvo un ligero sobresalto al advertir al azabache en el marco de la puerta. Madara sonrió acomodándose el tetoscopio, resaltando la obviedad del asunto al estar disfrazado de médico. Deidara frunció el ceño. Ese idiota.

—Si te portas bien te daré un caramelo después de la _revisión_.

Incluso después de un año estando a su lado no lograba acostumbrarse a su abierta forma de comunicarle lo mucho que le era necesario.

—No gracias, paso, uhn.—respondió irritado dándole la espalda e hizo una mueca. Diablos, malditos pantalones. Sencillamente no se creía que estuviese subiendo de peso. A lo mejor sólo se habían encogido. Sonrió de lado intentando convencerse. Sí, eso era. Se encogieron y sólo necesitaba comprar unos nuevos.

Ese día más tarde, Madara estuvo inusualmente atento a la más pequeña incomodidad que presentó el rubio, cuestionándole si sentía dolor en la parte posterior o intolerancia a ciertos alimentos. Deidara tuvo la sospecha de que algo se guardaba el otro, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podría ser.

Finalmente terminó haciendo una cita con un médico de confianza que el mismo Madara le había recomendado. Gruñó. Claro, porque incluso en esa aldea que el mismísimo Uchiha había fundado, el susodicho se hacía pasar por un ciudadano más.

(_**La revisión: noticia**__)_

Cuando el doctor se presentó con los exámenes que hacía pocas horas le habían realizado, no esperó ver en su rostro una expresión que se mezclaba con asombro y algo así como dicha profesional. Deidara no supo descifrarla del todo en aquel momento hasta que el hombre abrió la boca para decir las tres últimas palabras que creyó, escucharía en su vida. Sus azules ojos se abrieron de par en par y apunto estuvo de golpearlo. Nadie bromeaba con él, al menos no en temas como esos. Sin embargo, segundo a segundo mientras estudiaba la sonrisa del hombre la idea de una broma de mal gusto fue desvaneciéndose y la veracidad de las palabras de aquel sujeto de bata fue asentándose sobre sus hombros.

Palideció. Su cabeza abrió la caja de recuerdos curiosos y miró con horror como si de una película se tratara como la escena se reproducía frente a sus ojos.

"—_¿Qué estás haciendo, uhn?_

_Madara sonrió colocando una mano sobre el abdomen del rubio._

—_Quiero intentar algo…_

_Fue lo único que dijo y luego la ardiente y electrizante sensación colmó su cuerpo entero, dándole entrada al potente orgasmo."_

Exhaló con fuerza clavando las manos en la camilla. Nunca antes había deseado que alguien le tomara el pelo, pero justo en ese instante rogaba porque en verdad le estuviesen gastando una broma de muy mal gusto. Pronto todo comenzó a volverse confuso. Y hubiera colapsado de no haber sido por la interrupción del Uchiha en el consultorio.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se deben las nauseas finalmente?—sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña—, ¿presión baja, doctor?

La habitación quedó en silencio. Los ojos azules temblaron y luego se cerraron con lentitud. El aroma a antiséptico, el aire acondicionado haciendo un zumbido, el segundero avanzando…

Sintió un leve mareo y las ansias por creerse en una broma, desvanecerse. Ahí estaba, en la camilla de un consultorio con un diagnostico que pasaba de increíble a indiscutible veracidad.

—Tú—murmuró recobrando el aliento—, tú… voy a…

Ese domingo por la mañana, exactamente a las 11:30, el más puro sentimiento asesino asaltó la mente de Deidara, teniendo en su cintura tres kilos de explosiva arci…

—¡Oh, no, no!—Madara sonrió al notar las intenciones del rubio, mostrando un singular botecito de plastilina—Realmente pensé que serían noticias maravillosas para ambos, pero aun así, tomé algunas medidas… por si acaso.

.

.

.

"_Felicidades, está embarazado"_

_._

_._

_._

Quería morirse. Eso y asesinar brutalmente al hombre a su lado. Deidara cerró los ojos pateándolo con fuerza fuera de la cama. No sabía si su tan mal humor se debía a que en verdad estaba sumamente enfadado o a los desdichados cambios de humor característicos de tan singular condición. Instantáneamente tachó lo segundo. ¡Claro que estaba molesto! Estaba más que eso, ardía en rabia y gracias al cielo que la estaba conteniendo. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? apretó la quijada sintiéndose estúpido. "Uchiha", resonó en su mente. Obviamente las cosas eran claras. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito, sólo uno y el recipiente se derramaría. De nuevo se etiquetó de estúpido. No necesitaba un extra, con lo que había hecho le bastaba y sobraba. ¿Por qué entonces estaba siendo tan blando?

—Debí consultarlo contigo antes.

Ni siquiera lo miró, incluso cuando la voz del azabache sonaba de ese modo. Lo escuchó incorporarse y debido al movimiento de la cama, se sentó en la orilla.

—Deidara—lo llamó inclinándose sobre él—. Escúchame un momento.

—Cierra la maldita boca, uhn—murmuró antes de cubrirse de pies a cabeza con el esponjoso edredón. Sólo quería estar un rato a solas y permitir por las buenas que la realidad terminara de involucrarse con él. Ahí estaba otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo permitía? Era como si quisiera escuchar de él una razón en verdad poderosa que desmoronara las dudas e incertidumbres que aun ahora existían. Y estaba tan seguro, y molesto por eso mismo, que Madara era capaz de leerlo en ese momento.

El hombre de cabello negro pasó una mano por su cabeza. Tal vez fue un poco imprudente. Suspiró negando… muy imprudente. No había actuado por impulso, menos había sido una decisión a la ligera. Le tomó tiempo convencerse de que en verdad deseaba eso. Sencillamente no estuvo dispuesto a encontrarse con un no. En realidad, no estaba capacitado para soportar una negativa. Inspiró profundo deshaciéndose de la última máscara que traía consigo. Francamente había considerado usarla algún día, aunque esperaba que ese día se retrasara mucho.

—Quiero una familia contigo.

Apretó sus labios tan fuertes que casi se volvieron blancos y la puerta de la habitación sonó débilmente al salir.

"Una familia."

Deidara sintió que el estómago se le entumió.

(_**Fase 1 de investigación: Indirectamente**_)

El aroma del arroz frito lo abofeteó fuertemente. No podía más, moriría antes de lo previsto. Madara le sonrió tomándolo de la mano mientras caminaban por el atestado mercadillo. Siendo más exactos, en medio de todas las comidas rápidas habidas y por haber. Según el ex líder aquel era el camino más corto para llegar al lugar de las frutas. Aunque claramente era un triste intento por promover en él los supuestos antojos. Deidara se ruborizó de inmediato al pensar en ello, sin embargo aun así, las nauseas superaban por mucho el dulce rubor pintando su rostro de colores pálidos y azulosos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Él negó ocultando su rostro bajo el largo mechón al tiempo en que soltaba su mano. Cuándo se iba a imaginar que incluso sus alimentos favoritos despertarían el desagradable instinto de… _devolver._ Contó un par de veces del uno al diez y luego intentó sin éxito concentrarse en su odio por el clan Uchiha, por eso del sharingan. Ni eso logró ayudarlo. La sensación era insuperable.

Cada paso se hacía más difícil conforme los pequeños puestos exhalaban nubes de distintos sabores y olores. El puesto de ramen olía a caldo de cerdo crudo y pasta seca. Apretó los labios e hizo presión en el área estomacal. Tenía tantos deseos por decirle al mayor que incinerara todo el maldito lugar y al mismo tiempo anhelaba con desesperación despertar del sueño en el que aun se creía. El suelo repentinamente se sentía suave e inconsistente. Como un enorme colchón o algo similar a la dimensión desconocida. El final del camino hasta los puestos de fruta se miraba interminable. Los fideos fritos del hombre que acababa de cruzarlos revolvieron su estómago sin remordimiento. Hasta entonces no le habían dado tantas ganas de aferrarse a Madara y hundirse de lleno en la agradable fragancia del Uchiha. Esta vez el sonrojo ganó la batalla. Su ceño fruncido demostraba el hecho irrefutable de su opinión con respecto a sus propios pensamientos. Un completo desacuerdo. Jamás se permitiría admitir que la esencia de Madara era lo único que lograba tranquilizarlo.

El aire denso, que resultaba de la mezcla de todos los pequeños puestos, sofocaba su olfato. Tantos aromas revueltos flotando a su alrededor lo hacían girar dentro de un remolino.

—Vaya, por allá hay bolas de arroz y justo a lado venden licuados.

La voz del aludido pronto le pareció realmente molesta y el olor del huevo friéndose no dejaba de enfermarlo. Pronto el cocinero de uno de los puestos a su izquierda cambió el aceite del sartén y al caer el nuevo a la superficie caliente liberó un aroma tan desagradable (al menos para él) que provocó que toda la amarga sustancia en su interior, burbujeara con fuerza contra las paredes y subiera a toda prisa hasta su esófago. Lo próximo que supo fue haber visto el sharingan de Madara haciendo un espiral y el retrete de la casa apareció frente a él.

El Uchiha suspiró desanimado sacando de sus ropas una pequeña libreta en la que anotó:

"Mercado. Comidas grasas, no."

_(__**Fase 2 de investigación: directamente o algo así**__)_

Desactivó el sharingan una vez hubo comprobado que los productos se hallaban en buen estado. El anciano de la frutería continuaba mirándolo aterrado. Sonrió. De acuerdo, el sharingan le servía un carajo inspeccionando frutas, pero resultaba útil a la hora de intimidar o conseguir rebajas.

—Démelas todas.—anunció dando golpecitos a una piña.

El hombre asintió colocándolas apresuradamente dentro de una bolsa de papel. Madara negó moviendo de lado a lado su índice y el anciano tomó una canasta. El escarlata apareció.

—Viene con descuento, ¿cierto?

(…)

—¿No se supone que los antojos ya deberían haber comenzado?

Deidara trató de ignorar aquella particular voz y presencia sumiéndose más en el sofá. El otro soltó una risita y Deidara preguntó con desgano.

—¿Qué haces aquí, uhn?

—Visito a mi nuevo o nueva estudiante—sonrió—… ¿has pensado en un nombre ya?

—Largo, uhn.

—No lo había escuchado antes, ¿es para niño o niña?—Zu entró dejando las sandalias atrás, llevando consigo una canasta de frutas—Traigo un encargo del Kage. Claro, ya sabes de cual.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo. Zu le saludó elevando la mano y mencionó un par de cosas sobre la iluminación de la sala.

El joven shinobi de cabello castaño, aspirante a maestro era ahora lo más cercano a una amistad. Deidara ladeó la cabeza. Todavía recordaba el día que Madara se lo presentó, detallando en lo útil que sería y la estúpida sonrisa de Zu denotando el efecto del sedante aun presente. Si al menos Madara se hubiese esforzado más buscando candidatos para la aldea o para lo que sea en que fuese a emplear al chico… No negaba que contaba con un buen nivel y cabeza estratega pero… leía porno frente a cualquiera, hablaba abiertamente sobre temas poco apropiados, su camino del ninja era una estupidez y usaba con frecuencia la franqueza para atacar. Pero el detalle radicaba en el carácter. Zu había sido reclutado de un hospital psiquiátrico. Y su estancia allí nada tenía que ver con su salud mental... aunque Deidara no terminaba de convencerse.

"—_Fingí demencia ante la corte. Era eso o pasar los días en una prisión con trabajos forzados y traje a rayas_."

No hizo nada que mereciera ser digno de llamar la atención de Akatsuki, cabe aclarar, pero su lógica logró picar la curiosidad del Uchiha. Es decir, ¿quién preferiría estar en un psiquiátrico ahogándose en pastillas hasta vomitar? Desde su punto de vista, la prisión lucía más acogedora y sin droga en el cuerpo, un lugar mucho más sencillo de burlar.

El shinobi de lentes peinó un poco su flequillo antes de continuar hablándole. Deidara siguió viéndole con cierto interés. Aun estaban presentes en su memoria los cortos relatos del ojos miel acerca de sus días en el sanatorio. Los diferentes medicamentos que tuvo que saborear y los efectos que provocaron en él. Uno de ellos, en especial, le hizo alucinar durante horas, llegando al punto de creerse uno de los inquilinos del lugar y discutir acaloradamente con uno de los internos sobre cangrejos. El incidente del mapache y la vez que lo sedaron por dos días seguidos luego de tener un ataque de histeria gracias a la ingesta de una sobredosis. También el episodio acerca de una línea en el suelo y tratar de pasar por debajo de ella. Deidara contuvo el tic facial. Zu le había dicho que él lo habría intentado quizás unas siete veces antes de que el efecto de las píldoras pasara.

"—_Realmente lucían como caramelos…"_

Hubo uno más sobre delirios con respecto a un trapeador y que este tomaba forma humana y jugaba con él al poker. _Y encima le ganaba las partidas imaginarias_. De hecho había decenas de relatos que no lograba y no tenía intención de recordar. Tan sólo imaginar que el tipo se había metido en todo eso por sólo haber sido participe de un fraude, era se viera como se viera, estúpido. Deidara sintió que lidiaba con un verdadero idiota luego de repasar todo aquello.

—¿Qué es eso, uhn?—preguntó repentinamente cubriendo su nariz.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto?—señaló la fruta.

—¡No eso, uhn!—refutó tomando asiento adecuadamente—, ese aroma.

Zu miró la canasta y la acercó a su rostro.

—¿Olor a fruta?

—¡No!—repitió molesto agitando la mano frente a él, ahuyentando el olor—Ese aroma a medicina y—se detuvo al comprender. Cierto, ¿por qué le extrañaba que Zu oliera a farmacia? Su extraño gusto por el olor a fármacos era quizás una de las secuelas más notorias. Zu se limitó a tomar una manzana—… olvídalo, uhn. Sólo deja esa cosa por ahí y vete.

—Oh, me temo que no será posible Deidara-san. Como un shinobi devoto al fiel código de misiones y Yuguregakure estoy atado de manos y pies para cumplir mi misión como es debido—chasqueó los dedos haciéndole un guiño—, además Madara-sama prometió el nuevo tomo de "Tómame fuerte".

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con desprecio. Bien, era de esperarse. Al menos esta vez no se trataba sobre bisturís.

"—…_Cortan hasta el filete más duro."_

—Entonces comencemos. Primero los de alto contenido cítrico o simplemente podemos seleccionarlos por color y… ¡ah! Así que por esto pesaba tanto—hizo a un lado las demás frutas dejando expuesta la más grande de llamativo color naranja—, una papaya—compuso una sonrisa divertida—. Apuesto mi ridículo salario y no mi porno a que terminarás devolviéndola a penas la pruebes.

—¿En qué te basas para deducirlo, uhn?

—Es naranja. Sería como comerte a…—hizo una pausa intencional y elevó ambas cejas de forma sugerente.

Los orbes azules se entrecerraron lentamente y compuso una sonrisa al tiempo en que crujía los nudillos.

—Recuérdame, ¿por qué no debo matarte, uhn?

—¿Por qué deberías?

Deidara lo fulminó. Zu terminó soltando una leve risita y acomodó sus lentes.

—Deidara-san evítese la fatiga de tratar de encontrar respuestas a preguntas tan complejas. Es decir, uno podría pasarse la vida entera cuestionándose desde cosas existenciales hasta simples trivialidades, como por ejemplo: ¿por qué Itachi se decidió por el cabello rojo en lugar del rubio? O la incógnita del gen Uchiha en cuanto a…

El silenció reinó apenas Zu se enteró de la existencia de una peculiar ave de blanco color mirándole desde el sofá donde se hallaba el rubio... y luego apareció otra más. Y luego notó el estante con animales de 'adorno'.

Carraspeó.

—… Las mandarinas se ven bastante bien, ¿quiere intentar con ellas?

—Aihara Zu, lárgate, uhn.

—También eso suena bastante bien. Creo que comenzaré probando eso.

_(__Unos pocos minutos después)_

Tenía frente a él la enorme canasta repleta de frutas. Algunas que en su vida jamás había visto y otras más con frases a base de marcador de agua. Tomó una de esas y la leyó en silencio.

"¿Puedes comerla?"

Miró otra y la leyó igualmente.

"¿Y esta? ¿Sabe bien?"

La siguiente.

"¿Qué tal ésta?"

Sonrió al toparse con una pera que decía:

"No le detones nada al chico."

Y la última disparó un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

"Te quiero. Cuídate por favor."

(_**Juntos en esto.**_)

Nunca antes había estado en régimen. No es que no le importara su figura, al menos no tanto como a una chica, pero se permitía comer de todo. Su vida, bien, su antigua vida como descarriado le mantenía en forma. Andar de aquí para allá haciendo lo suyo, manteniendo combates y repartiendo patadas siempre daba resultado. No obstante, él ya no es quien solía ser. Oh, claro que no.

El desagradable sonido resonó entre las cuatro paredes de mosaico y el agua corriendo del lavabo ayudaba a atenuarlo un poco.

Respiró jadeante. Ahí iba de nuevo la comida… y el desayuno. Y probablemente la cena más tarde. Bajó la palanca del retrete mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano un hilillo de saliva. Sino supiera la respuesta a la pregunta del por qué continuaba con la gestación, y lo peor es que deseaba nunca haberla sabido, se habría arrojado de las escaleras de forma dramática. Golpeó el suelo. ¡Estúpidos cambios de ánimo!

Era de lo peor. Nada caía bien a su estómago o la endemoniada criatura que crecía dentro de sus entrañas deseaba su muerte. Se inclinó por ese último pensamiento. A ese paso moriría seguro. Las constantes nauseas hacían de su día a día un infierno. Por las mañanas más que nada. Cada aroma se intensificaba quizás unas cinco veces más, arruinando su apetito y propiciando el inicio de su reciente rutina hacia el cuarto de baño.

Logró levantarse del suelo y bajó la tapa para sentarse en el retrete. La idea de pasar los días viviendo en el baño le resultaba bastante palpable. Sólo había que verlo. No necesitaba ni siquiera probar bocado y ya se encontraba allí, devolviendo lo que sea que tuviera en el estómago. Fuera de la piña, las mandarinas, el jugo de naranja y los emparedados de fresas (curiosamente), ningún otro alimento era bien acogido. Suspiró cansado y fue hasta el lavabo a enjuagarse la cara. Le dedicó una mirada nada amistosa al cepillo dental, pero finalmente se resignó a usarlo. El sabor de la pasta era capaz de tolerarlo, no del todo pero sí en su gran mayoría.

—_Cuatro semanas…—_pensó mirándose las ojeras en el espejo. No dormía bien, no comía bien y su cabello estaba pajoso. ¿Dónde estaba eso del brillo maternal y radiante esencia? Maldijo. ¡Basta! ¡Él en definitiva no había pensado eso!

Dirigió la vista hacia la puerta al escuchar golpecitos en ella. Afuera, Madara tocó una última vez antes de hablar.

—Hay algo que debo decirte.

El rubio a penas y torció la boca.

—Dilo entonces, uhn.

—Sal, no puedo hacerlo desde aquí—Deidara estuvo por responder, pero él se le adelantó—, ¿o prefieres que entre yo?

—… Saldré yo, uhn.—cedió con gran facilidad. Provocarlo dio resultado. Deidara giró la perilla. Francamente siempre funcionaba, luego de una no muy larga o sí, muy extensa conversación se llegaba al mismo resultado. Brincarse la parte de la batalla verbal evitaba la fatiga y vamos, lo último que necesitaba era eso. La vena explosiva y arisca en ese momento no llegaba ni a la mitad. Deidara abrió la puerta y el azabache borró la sonrisa al verlo.

Fue una mirada rápida antes de que el Uchiha hiciera esa expresión… ¿preocupada?

—Chakra—sentenció tomándolo de la mano. No opuso resistencia, ni siquiera tenía la energía necesaria como para hacerlo. Colaborar sonaba bien en ese momento pese a que el baño se estuviese quedando muy atrás. Lo arrastró hasta la habitación y una vez allí lo depositó en la amplia cama.

—Intenta hacer cualquier cosa indeseada y tragarás arcilla durante horas, uhn…

—No suenas muy convincente—declaró sin borrar su semblante serio. Los ojos azules se posaron sobre él. Madara no estaba sonriendo ni fastidiándolo como de costumbre. Se sintió inquieto. No era normal en él actuar de tal modo. Quiso preguntar pero antes de articular cualquier cosa el otro le tomó el pulso—. ¿Has estado muy cansado, cierto?

—¿Se nota, uhn?—respondió con cierto sarcasmo. Madara formó una pequeña sonrisa que le devolvió algo de tranquilidad. Seguido, ambas manos se posaron sobre el abdomen del rubio y su chakra se hizo visible. El color azul traslucido iluminó el área tratada, relajando los músculos del menor. Deidara comenzó a pestañear. La cálida sensación se expandió lentamente por su cuerpo entero, sumergiéndolo en una ola de confort.

—No habría posibilidad alguna si estuvieses solo en esto—la voz salió con suavidad, acariciando los oídos del artista. Deidara a penas y sonrió antes de comenzar a cabecear—. ¿No te parece gracioso? De ahora en adelante seré tu suministro de…

Se detuvo. Morfeo estaba presente en la habitación.

—Cierto, ahora no es buen momento—besó su frente—. Duerme.

Lo recostó con cuidado, antes de continuar con su labor.

_(__**Farmacia: no se precisa de shinobis.**__)_

—Buenos días, Madara-sama.—le saludó el anciano detrás del mostrador.

—Kato-san.—devolvió a manera de saludo dirigiéndose a él. El otro hombre prontamente se colocó los lentes y le extendió la mano al Uchiha.

—Veamos que me trae el día de hoy.

—Lo usual.

Kato soltó una risita nasal y tomó la nota.

—Vamos a ver… mmm, suplemento alimenticio, calcio, más calcio…

Continuó en silencio alternando de vez en cuando su vista del papel a Madara. Al terminar, se quitó los lentes y le sonrió.

—Dígame, ¿cómo está su esposa?

Madara sonrió condescendientemente.

—Usted y yo sabemos que no tengo una.

Kato sonrió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Ahh~, estos muchachos de ahora y la unión libre. Ya no tienen respeto por nada—Madara asintió con la cabeza. Muy cierto, Deidara era en verdad un necio—. Bien, bien. ¿Han pensado en un nombre ya?

El azabache elevó una ceja. Vaya hombre tan perspicaz. Ladeó la cabeza inspeccionándolo.

—Es bueno en esto. ¿Nunca consideró ser un shinobi?

El hombre negó con ambas manos.

—Esas cosas no son para mí. Ni cuando era joven—miró nostálgico sus propias manos suspirando—. Mi padre solía decirme que guardara la tradición. Al final decidí seguir lo que quería. Lo mío no es el riesgo—elevó la vista, mirándolo—. Ser farmaceuta no es tan malo como piensa. Al menos mi trasero no está en peligro todo el tiempo.

—A su edad yo no estaría tan seguro.

—Ni yo a la suya—contestó haciendo un guiño. Poco después, mientras lo atendía, entró por la puerta trasera un joven que vagamente le recordó a un modelo de revista para chicas. Kato lo llamó al instante y él se acercó—. Seguramente ya lo conoce. Él es mi nieto, Sono—el joven le saludó haciendo una reverencia—. Dentro de poco será él quien administre el negocio y quien lo atienda.

—Abuelo, no digas…

—Shhh, más respeto—le silenció riendo—. Deja que este anciano se despida de sus clientes.

Madara lo miró y dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador.

—No ha pasado ni un año desde que se fundó esta aldea.

—Lo sé. Pero el tiempo que he estado aquí me ha sido suficiente. Gracias por permitirme haberlo conocido.

Sono, con su verde y cálida mirada contempló la escena. Su abuelo, parecía guardarle respeto a aquel hombre. No lo entendía. Madara le extendió la mano a Kato.

—La próxima vez que venga más vale que seas tú quien este detrás de la caja registradora.

El anciano sonrió amablemente y estrechó su mano.

—No le prometo nada. Un viejo como yo sabe cuando es hora de partir.—Sono respingó observando a su abuelo.

Madara miró al chico, que tendría quizás la misma edad que Deidara y despedía un fuerte aroma a medicamentos. Volvió la vista al anciano. Así que, ¿un viejo sabe cuando es la hora de partir?

—Enséñele bien al muchacho.

(_**Finalmente llegan los antojos**_.)

_Mierda._Era madrugada. La jodida madrugada y su estómago no dejada de gruñir. No negaba estar feliz. De hecho estaba tan feliz que de ser posible se echaría a llorar. Luego de todo un tortuoso mes sufriendo cual mártir las desdichadas nauseas, al fin lo habían abandonado. El problema a ahora era sin rodeos, sus singulares peticiones de alimentos. Se encogió tratando de encubrir los gruñidos. Y claro, el hambre voraz que lo acosaba.

Quería comer helado. Emitió un débil quejido apretando las sabanas. Una enorme copa de helado de fresa, con fresas y jarabe de fresa. ¿Empalagoso tal vez? Se quejó de nuevo. Y eso no era todo, también deseaba un pie de queso con muchísima crema batida encima y crema chantilly. Un enorme batido de fresa y uno de vainilla con canela. Se incorporó tomando la almohada entre sus brazos. Quería un listado de postres tan dulces que le darían caries. Ocultó la cara en la almohada sintiéndose avergonzado consigo. Se estaba comportando como una mujer. ¡Diablos! Él, él tenía… ¡tenía antojos, joder!

Echó una mirada a Madara, quien dormía placidamente a su lado. Quizás, si lo despertaba y le pedía que… ¡no! ¡De ningún modo! Se echaría a reír en su cara, estaba seguro. Su estómago gruñó de nuevo. Ah, pero en verdad, estaba por primera vez tan, tan hambriento. Casi en medio de la penumbra de la habitación visualizó pasteles flotando y llamándolo gentilmente. Dirigió otra mirada al antiguo líder y enseguida se lo reprochó. ¿Qué se supone estaba haciendo? No, no y no. Debía aguantar hasta el amanecer e ir el mismo a saquear la tienda.

Volvió a recostarse mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

—Escucha, te llames como te llames… no lo lograrás, uhn.—murmuró avergonzado, dirigiéndose a la personita que le exigía alimento. A esas alturas el rubor ya reinaba en su rostro y la urgencia por comida su estómago. Pasó alrededor de diez minutos negándose al impulso por despertar al azabache y cinco más conteniendo su voz por llamarlo.

—_¡De ningún modo! ¡No hay forma de que…!_

La voz de Zu resonó con fuerza deletreando el nombre de la nueva pastelería.

"—_Leí que tiene servicio de 24 horas. ¿No es perfecto? Lo que hace la gente por vender."_

Deidara tragó saliva. No, no, no. Debía ser fuerte. Ser fuerte… ¡eran las tres de la mañana, cielos!

Abrió los ojos pesadamente tras sentir un ardor bastante familiar en la mejilla. Su reloj interno le indicó que para el amanecer faltaba mucho y la idea de estar bajo ataque se disolvió al recordar la disolución de sus antiguos planes. Difícilmente logró ver al rubio que lo miraba fijamente, con algo de color encima. Sonrió bobamente. Mmm, en verdad amaba el rubor en el rubio, más cuando las delicadas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente. Apenas cruzó ese pensamiento se incorporó abruptamente activando el sharingan. ¡¿Fiebre?

El artista mordió su labio antes de finalmente, animarse a hablar. Iría directo al punto, si se reía o no, le daba igual.

—Tengo…

Salió débilmente la voz y Madara lo calló enseguida, colocando su mano sobre la frente del chico. Deidara tuvo un sobresalto al sentir el contacto tan repentino. ¿Qué rayos...?

—¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Te duele algo?—preguntó de pronto alejando la mano. Su temperatura estaba bien, y el nivel de chakra se sentía normal. Se alarmó—, ¿Dónde te duele?—al instante dirigió ambas manos hasta el abdomen del rubio—¿Te duele aquí?, ¡es aquí!, ¿cierto?

Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente mudo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, quien fuera, que Madara poseía un lado histérico paternal, le habría dicho que tenía droga hasta las cejas.

Se echó a reír tomando por sorpresa al azabache. Madara lo observó sin entender nada, con expresión un tanto consternada.

—Estoy bien, uhn—afirmó no dejando de reír. Pensar que incluso el muy bastardo podría llegar a comportarse de esa forma—¡Deberías ver tu cara!

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Claramente sintió como algo se destensaba dentro de sí y sus latidos se normalizaban. Suavizó sus facciones mientras miraba al menor reír divertido. Estaba tan aliviado.

—Creí que iba a morir…—soltó suspirando, volviendo a recostarse. Deidara paró de reír y la sonrisa en sus labios quedó como una mueca de asombro.

—¿Eh?

Se formó un silencio, compuesto por el cantar de los grillos y la respiración de ambos. Madara estiró su brazo atrapando la mano del ojiazul. Pero, sino había sido despertado por algo de gravedad, ¿qué pudo haber incitado a Deidara a golpearlo? Clavó su vista en él y frunció el entrecejo. Deidara parpadeó con fuerza al notar el semblante del Uchiha.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con un ápice de preocupación en su voz.

Otro silencio más.

(…)

De algún modo lo hacía feliz el hecho que estuviera a mitad de la calle en la madrugada con un fajo de billetes en su billetera, en busca de tiendas abiertas. Claro que sí. El sólo imaginarse como un esposo responsable y un futuro padre amoroso hacía a Madara casi desternillarse de la risa. Este sería uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Oh, por supuesto que sí.

… Soltó un profundo suspiro luego de salir de un mini súper de 24 horas. Realmente estaba feliz. En serio. Pero… repasó el listado mental del explosivo artista.

_Emparedados de fresa__._

_Natilla de vainilla._

_Pie de queso._

_Leche de fresa._

_Chocolate para untar._

_Harina para hot-cakes (algo le decía que se los haría preparar)_

_Miel de maple ligera._

_Galletas con relleno suave de naranja._

_Pie de limón._

_Helado de fresa._

_Rebana de pastel de tres chocolates._

_Flan._

_Malteada de vainilla._

_Fresas._

_Crema chantillí._

¿Se le estaría olvidando algo? ¡Oh, pero claro! Un enorme:

_Tiramisú__._

Si no conociera bien a Deidara diría que sus gustos eran algo exigentes. Pero no, él lo conocía bien. Y Deidara sólo se había empeñado en exigir postres que bien sabía serían imposibles de conseguir a esas horas. Sonrió de medio lado afilando la mirada. Aunque, en su vocabulario esa palabra era tan desconocida como inexistente. _¿Imposible?_ Relamió sus labios. Sonaba a juego.

(…)

—Debe de haber alguno, revise bien.—aseveró alistando el sharingan. La joven dependiente rápidamente se vio desencantada del hombre al ser 'sutilmente' amenazada de muerte.

—Pe-pero es que no hay más ya.

Madara inspiró profundo desactivando el sharingan. No estaba pensando correctamente, tenía algo de sueño y afectaba su humor. Ahora bien, cabeza fría … ¡Claro!, se trataba de una chica. Ya lo tenía. Seguido formó una sonrisa agradable y comprensiva. La morena lo miró ruborizándose. Él se acercó unos centímetros más al mostrador, usando su encanto Uchiha. La chica de rizos negros lo miró fijamente._ Qué apuesto_.

—Entiendo perfectamente la hora que es. Así como también lo amable y cortes que fue permitirme entrar al establecimiento, pero se lo suplico revise una vez más—suspiró 'abatido' para luego pasar una mano por su frente y —. Denme una solución, señorita.

Ella sintió derretirse. El atractivo y su voz tan~ masculina le eran más que suficientes.

—Yo, si usted quiere~—sonrió ganando más color—, puedo llamar al cocinero. Si gusta esperar un poco y tomar un café—llevó ambas manos al frente, haciendo resaltar su busto—, cortesía de la casa…

Y ahí estaba la sonrisa picara en los labios del mayor, jactándose de poder manejar las cosas incluso con sueño encima.

Habrían pasado a lo mucho treinta minutos y su boca antes curvada con satisfacción ahora era una línea recta mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Madara ni siquiera bostezó de camino a la casa del ex tesorero.

Cuando Kakuzu abrió la puerta y frente a él vio a quien alguna vez fue el líder entre las sombras de Akatsuki no llegó ni la más remota idea a su cabeza, del por qué estaba allí.

—Necesito helado.—dijo. Kakuzu parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantar un dedo y tocar al Uchiha. Así se mantuvo alrededor de unos segundos siendo interrogado por la expresión extrañada del otro. Muy bien, ese era Madara. No estaba alucinando. Finalmente apartó su mano y el azabache repitió cansado: "Helado".

—No pareces ser un genjutsu—el sonido se esfumó unos momentos y dado que los ojos del Uchiha continuaban negros, sugirió—. Hay una heladería a tres cuadras—entrecerró los ojos—. Incluso si está cerrada eso no debería ser problema para tu jutsu.

—Soy una persona honrada—alegó con una sonrisa en los labios y entró a la casa moviendo de un lado a otro un pequeño bote—. Vaya~, linda sala. Oh, ¿esa es la cocina?

Kakuzu cerró la puerta sin mucha delicadeza y le siguió. Bien, al menos le reconfortaba saber que no era el único que daba _caminatas _a deshoras. Sin embargo, no compartía el concepto del Uchiha de "Si he de sufrir el resto también lo hará". Aunque sonaba tentador…

—¡Fresas!

Le oyó gritar y luego se desvaneció. Kakuzu echó una mirada al refrigerador. Bien, mientras Hidan no se despertara en busca del helado de fresas o las fresas… y la ahora desaparecida casita de chocolate, todo estaría bien.

(…)

Se tiró en el amplio sofá saboreando la dulzura en su paladar. Sus músculos relajadazos y el ambiente tranquilo de la estancia le arrulló hasta adentrarse en un profundo sueño. Sobre la mesita, en silencio, quedaron los restos de un dulce festín azucarado.

Mientras dormía, en sueños se preguntó si él merecía formar una familia. La voz de Madara hizo eco dentro de sí, mostrándole un lejano recuerdo del sabor de un pastel. Las amargas y dolorosas experiencias se cernieron sobre él y tan pronto como llegaron se fueron, siendo ahuyentadas por blancas nubes y un despejado cielo azul.

De pie, junto a un caminito de piedra que culminaba en un viejo pozo rodeado de flores, Madara le sonrió gentilmente.

"_Quiero una familia contigo."_

_"… Yo también, uhn." _

(_**Los cambios se hacen notorios**_.)

Ropa. Ropa nueva y grande. Habían cajas y cajas repletas de ropa. Deidara agradeció profundamente el que Madara fuera capaz de hacer gestos como ese. El sólo pensar en salir a la calle en ese estado lo mataría. Suspiró aliviado acercándose a las prendas. Sin embargo tan pronto las vio con más cuidado el encantó se esfumó.

Todas y cada una de ellas, tenían grabadas el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Partió una camisa a la mitad. Ese grandísimo bastardo.

—Pensé que te gustaba ese color.

El rubio se volteó hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada. El hombre de cabello negro lanzó una risita. Está bien, lo admitía, el distintivo emblema de los Uchiha lucía más que bien en Dei, además sin arcilla de la cual huir hacerlo enfadar un poquito lo hacía feliz.

—Si continuas le harás daño al bebé.

—¡Cierra la boca, uhn!

(…)

—¿Qué haces, uhn?

Madara pretendió no oírlo mientras terminaba de alfombrar la cocina. Ahora sólo restaban la sala y el baño. Reparó un segundo en aquel pensamiento. ¿Puedes alfombrar un baño? Bueno, eso ya lo vería. Deidara continuaba en la entrada.

—Alfombrando.—respondió luego de un rato colocando el último _cuadro_*.

—Eso puedo verlo, uhn.

Por primera vez Madara no bromeó luego de eso y sólo lo miró atento, enfocándose en la apariencia maternal del rubio. Su cabello siempre estaba tan radiante y sus ojos se miraban incluso más azules. Se puso de pie tomando la pila de cuadros de alfombra dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Le importaba poco que Deidara terminara molestándose por mostrarse indiferente o cuando se enterara de la razón por la cual se había decidido a alfombrar la casa entera. Lo cruzó. Deidara no dijo nada. Ganas no le faltaban para envolverlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo avergonzar por lo hermoso que lucía con la ropa holgada y el evidente factor _redondo._ Más tarde podría hacerlo, ahora la prioridad consistía en alfombrar, asegurando poco más de… seguridad. De ningún modo habría un lugar para un accidente. Y las baldosas del baño realmente eran demasiado lisas.

(_**Como nunca antes**_)

Iba a morir. La luz blanca del foco sobre él le recordó al umbral. La voz de Madara lo alcanzó luego de un rato y al enfocarlo a centímetros de la camilla, clavó las manos en su brazo y poco después lo acercó a él atrapándolo del cuello de la camisa. Jadeó un poco intentando por todos los medios no quejarse ruidosamente.

—Voy a matarte, uhn.—amenazó en medio del dolor. Y en serio que lo mataría sino fuera porque justo él estaba muriendo. De forma figurada, claro está.

—Por supuesto, lo harás.—contestó con suavidad.

El doctor entró a la habitación con un sequito de enfermeras.

—Al quirófano, ahora.

Madara inspiró en silencio siguiéndolos. Las manos le temblaron y sus labios se curvaron apenas un poco. No supo si todo aquello dentro de él, era producto del nerviosismo, las ansias o el temor y antes de entrar, los ojos azules lo miraron por un instante que pareció una eternidad, y sólo entonces lo comprendió. Madara se quedó inmóvil y la luz roja se encendió. Ahí, parado en silencio frente a las blancas puertas del quirófano de Yuguregakure, un solo pensamiento se hizo de la mente del azabache:

"_Voy a ser papá_."

Y aunque lo sabía desde nueve meses atrás, nada se comparaba con el ansiado momento. Sintió un vacío apoderarse de su estómago. Quien diría que la espera de un hijo producía más nervios que estar en una guerra. Vaya, al menos él no sería el único que probaría el plato especial de ansias y nervios, aderezado con una _pizca_ de desesperación. Intentó sonreír al pensar en Itachi y la cabeza roja. Sí, ellos, o al menos su ex alumno lo experimentaría. Pero por el momento el único que se estaba atragantando con tanta ración era él.

Finalmente pudo dirigirse a la banca y tomó asiento. La luz roja sobre la entrada al quirófano le hizo pensar en el sharingan. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo así le recordaba a su línea hereditaria.

Sus manos pararon de temblar. Sharingan… sonrió. A Deidara no le haría mucha gracia que cierta personita lo heredara. Sonrió más y al voltear hacia el otro extremo de la banca, claramente vio a Izuna mirando hacia la sala de operaciones. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Al segundo después ya no estaba.

Quedó en blanco.

"_Izuna_…"

Cierto, no estaba solo. Poco después sacó un amuleto de sus ropas y lo colocó sobre el espacio vacío en la fría banca de metal.

—Gracias por venir—sonrió nostálgico—… Izuzu.

(_4 años después…)_

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos negros repletos de inocencia y le preguntó por última vez ese día, si irían de compras los tres juntos. Y si su padre podía tomarlos de las manos como en las películas. Deidara se ruborizó un poco al imaginar la escena y antes de poder darle la misma respuesta que las veces anteriores, Maeko extendió los brazos gritando:

—¡_Mami_, dame vueltas!

Deidara ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en corregirla y la abrazó fuerte antes de comenzar a girar, mientras reían. Madara se unió de pronto con toda la intención de hacerlos caer y Maeko gritó emocionada al verlo venir.

El relleno de las almohadas salió en blancas plumas de ganso, esparciéndose sobre los tres.

—¡Otra vez!—pidió entre risas rodando sobre las almohadas en el suelo.

El rubio miró la sala vuelta un campo de juegos. Madara reía aun y la futura escena del supermercado ya no parecía en absoluto cursi.

—Dile a tu padre que lo haga, ¡es su turno uhn!—respondió respirando agitadamente, sonriéndole con dulzura. Maeko le sonrió también y luego saltó sobre el azabache.

—¡Espe…!

—¡Padre~!

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: Hay alfombras que se usan mayormente en edificios empresariales en donde las alfombras son recortes cuadrados que se adhieren al suelo mediante pegamento.

Ya lo sé, han salido momentos tan cursis estilo Kishimoto… bien, quizás sólo ese de Izuna. Pero por lo demás, bastantes cosas cursis. Y hablando de eso, me encantó que Maeko se dirigiera a Dei por "mami" en ese entonces. Ya a los seis pasará a llamarlo "papá". Para poder continuar con la gestación, gracias a ese misterioso jutsu que Mada no ha querido compartir conmigo, se necesita de mucho chakra, por eso Mada cada cierto tiempo le suministra un poco del suyo a Dei. Bueno, al fin, al fin lo he terminado. Me importa poco si quedó corto ya para el final, pero así ha sido. De el 24 al 6 y finalmente hoy podrá ser publicado. Li, tómalo, es todo tuyo. Feliz 24, año nuevo y día de Reyes. Espero te guste, que casi muero xD.

Por alguna extraña razón que no logro entender muy bien, dos días antes de terminar el fic me la pasé vagando por Internet buscando información sobre Max Steel, Extroyer, Elementor y Cytro. Revisé biografías, vi imágenes de las películas, vi la película de "Max Steel vs la legión Tóxica" y al parecer habrá otra este año, tal vez, sobre el nuevo villano que aparece al final de la película la Legión Tóxica…


End file.
